Talk:Taro
Curious How is he alive in the timeline we have, which is like 200 years after the main storyline (the DBO timeline)--The Ever Present Darkness (I'm watching...) 15:40, February 28, 2012 (UTC) You mean with him being half-saiyan? Well Saiyans are pretty long lived, so I assumed a pair of Saiyans survived somewhere, had a son years and years after the destruction of Vageta, and their son married a Tuffle which resulted in this guys birth, 18 years before the current time line. JetTalk'' 19:28, February 28, 2012 (UTC)'' :The only Tuffle to survive was Baby, and he was only a parasite. And most Saiyans have a human-length lifespan; Goku is special because he fused with the Dragon Balls. —''This comment was made by the most awesome user on this wiki, Monkey King (the most awesome user's talk page • ). 19:45, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes I also agree with Void, and if we are following the Dragonball Online Timeline than there shouldn't be any way that a member of the Tuffle Race survived since Baby was a GT character. There are also no more Pure or Half blooded Saiyans left on earth by the time of DBO, though through certain circumstances Humans can obtain the SSJ transformation, although a wish from Shenron is needed to be made in order for that to happen.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 21:18, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to go off on a limb and say the Wish from Shenron was for game reasons only, characters who create Humans but want them to make use of their Saiyan heritage can't all collect the Dragon Balls, it makes it cheap. So, I am personally saying nix on the wish thing--The Ever Present Darkness (I'm watching...) 23:09, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Just a thought, but if DBO nixes the GT timeline, then wouldn't this whole argument be moot seeing as there could POSSIBLY be more Tuffles out there since it wasn't ravaged or anything storywise? [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] ''Defense'' ''Devil'' 00:47, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, the Saiyan-Tuffle war is a canon event (it is referenced multiple times throughout Z'', and it was said that every Tuffle was eradicated by the Saiyans during the night of the full moon. —''This comment was made by the most awesome user on this wiki, 'Monkey King' (the most awesome user's talk page • ). 01:19, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :In the current timeline there is no full blooded Saiyans remaining on Earth and Tuffles do exist. There are referenced as canon and everything in GT is dismissed. - Juno As I've said, the Tuffles were eradicated during the Saiyan-Tuffle war. As such, none can be in existence. —''This comment was made by the most awesome user on this wiki, Monkey King (the most awesome user's talk page • ). 03:34, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Dude the Tuffles were listed in the allowed species list, so I assumed I could use them. As far the Saiyan lifespan, my bad. I thought I remembered reading somewhere that they had longer lifespans than humans. The story I had initially thought for the old time line was that the Saiyans heard of a small group of Tuffles that survived on some planet and sent a couple of saiyans to destroy them. But they encounter other aliens there trying to enslave the Tuffles also. Seeing a fight the Saiyans join the battle when one of the aliens informs them of their planet's destruction. In their rage they kill all the aliens and after much thought and initially trying to live on their own, start living with the Tuffles. After that you can imagine how Taro was born. I thought I could expand on this same background as I had thought the Saiyans were long lived, but guess I'll make him a little more diluted. 03:52, February 29, 2012 (UTC) If he can provide a reasonable explanation for how a group of Tuffles survived, let him. This is a fanon, and while we adhere to canon (mostly), we are obligated to expand upon canon. It would be all too simple to create a means for Tuffle's to survive, hell I'll point to one of the DBZ movies --> Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate The Super Saiyans. The main villian Dr. Raichi is a survivor of the Tuffle race. Hell they even used Baby another Tuffle in GT. Its an OVA, which means original video animation, which often includes people, races, and events that happen outside of canon. Remember Turles? He was a Saiyan just like Goku who survived the destruction of the planet, hell even Tarble survived! *sigh* Point is, as this is a fanon, as long as he can create a reasonable explanation for why it exists (I'm talking at least a paragraph or more in its description), not half-ass it (which he wont, this is Jet we're talking about), then by all means he should be allowed to do it. I wont go into detail (not yet at least), but I do believe that Saiyans are exceptionally long-lived, the notion that they have the lifespan of a Human is purely ridiculous (ive been using that word a lot). I'll explain later, for now I have to test to study for, after though, its game on. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 14:08, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Void, I've been thinking the same thing but didn't want to start a discussion about fanon policies when my own article was the one under question. And I too always believed that the Saiyans are very long lived, but I too have to go spend some time in the lab, got an assignment to finish. 'JetTalk'' 15:05, February 29, 2012 (UTC)